User talk:Lordranged7/Archive21
Re:Re:Hey! Did you archive your profile again? :O I feel special since I'm the first one to message you on your new talk page lol~ Dude Pokemon's been around for a LONG time XD Which episode are you on? :OOO Ahh, I was thinking to watch Battle B-Daman. Is it good? Oh and I have a few that you should try~ Death Note is like the best mystery anime ever~<3333 You should totes try that one out~ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 18.43/10.6.2013 You're welcome~ Do you want the link? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 18.48/10.6.2013 Ahh ok~ Have you ever watched Beyblade? :O It's a good anime, I just haven't finished it cause it's not subbed ); Oh btw come on chat! I know you're on but you're on bench! D: ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 19.08/10.6.2013 Ah I see~ Does it automatically make you go on bench or do you switch it yourself? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 19.13/10.6.2013 Ah I see~ I think I should go archive my talk page~ It is getting too long lol ~ XD ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 19.15/10.6.2013 Yeah I archived it~ Anyways how's life? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 19.27/10.6.2013 Lol except school? What's wrong with school? ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 19.45/10.6.2013 Lol sorry for the late response~ I'm so frustrated with my talk page. The border color changed, but whenever someone leaves me a message their font doesn't go with it >.< ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 20.20/10.6.2013 Lol I just went like screw it I'm just gonna get rid of this~ :P ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Mach Wind' 'Agressive Beat' ' ' ' 04.06/10.8.2013 Template I went ahead and edited User:Kyouske12's user page and replaced the character template with Genda's user template since it had already been over a month since an admin warned him (Potassium warned the user on August 29th). Just thought to mention it here in case I get in trouble for editing someone else's user page Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 19:45, October 8, 2013 (UTC) May I have permission to edit people's profile pages if they use templates that aren't allowed on their pages? I'm only going to replace/remove the templates and nothing else Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 19:23, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Request I have another deletion request, since I cleaned out the pictures since I hadn't for a while. Also, I removed all pictures off of User:Shawn Frost 2's profile page since it had been over a month since you and Majorelle had warned the user Angelo Gabrini Kattobi Defense 20:03, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Again -.- Emma is evading ban again with the user Kirino3, could you ban her? Thanks in advance~ (I got proof) Sirhelio (talk) 22:34, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Lord! Like my new signature? :D ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 03.11/10.11.2013 Thank yooouu!! Waaaahhh Lord! Thank you so much!!!! >w< Re: Signature Ahhh me too~ I'm in love with it!:D Hiro ftw :D I really can't decide which one I like best- Danball Senki W or Inazuma Eleven :P ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 01.51/10.12.2013 MSPD HI Lord I wanted To ask You That If U Could rate In MSPD Please ? If U cant Then I Understand. Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ''' 14:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Burn Ya Lord, so we will be playing in the same round again XD I was thinking about debating for Burn as well, but there were still some missing info, so I hope I can ask you about it. It's his Mixi Max with Suzuno, there is no skill or hissatsu listed in the section at all. When Gazel mixi maxed with Burn, he will get the skill "Chouwaza!", so now I'm wondering if Burn will get the same one with his Mixi Max? XD '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 05:01, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hissatsu I've got an idea. I think in hissatsu templates should be used images of all their forms (I mean Normal, Kai, Shin for example). What do you think about it? If you agree, I'll leave it to you. Joltsen (talk) 08:10, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Happy Birthday~! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! It means a lot to me!! >w< '''Mira Tsuki Talk 09:07, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy birthday lordranged7, hope you have a blast We'll nice I speak some German I'll say ALLES GUTE ZUM GEBURTSTAG!!! We'll I'm two days older than you cuz my birthday was on the 13th.enjoy WildDreamer (talk) 20:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry, I guess I'm younger than you cuz I just got 15 Lol XD WildDreamer (talk) 06:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday!! YES!! On time! XD Soo.. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!! I hope you will have a nice day!! :D Make sure to enjoy every moment! ;D And eat a lot of cakes! ;P Mira Tsuki Talk 00:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Haha No problem! :D Be happy because I had to wake up around 3 AM my time just to send it on time! XD Mira Tsuki Talk 08:00, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Nah! I had to XD "00:00" Looks perfect XD Woah! :O Have fun!! ^^ Well.. At least you can come right? Mira Tsuki Talk 08:16, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy birthday Lordina :3 Hope you get lovely Presents and a nice day ^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 01:24, October 15, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome lordina ~^ ^ Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 05:43, October 15, 2013 (UTC) HBD HPBD Lord ^ ^ '' Takato~Warfare Musician~Zephyr of Light'' 01:42, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Lordy! Have a great birthday! 02:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) HBD!! Happy Birthday Lord!! Hope you have a good one! °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖° マジョレール ☆ディバインアロー☆ 02:55, October 15, 2013 (UTC) HB~! HAAAAPPYYYY BIRTHDAAAYYY~!!! ;D SnowyBoy❄ 05:10, October 15, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY BIRTHDAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOOOOOOOOOOORD~! :D I hope you have a fantastic day and get everything you wanted! ;D GouenjiShuuya'123[[User talk:GouenjiShuuya'123|'Bakunetsu Screw']][[User:GouenjiShuuya'123/Info Profile!|'Fire Tornado']]05:14/10.15.2013 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY LORD !!!' Enjoy Ur Birthday and Your new Age (So many birthdays In October xD) Shadix7890 V2 Shad Joker Rains ' 07:22, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Lord, I hope you have a great day and receive a lot of gifs. P.S If you are going to receive money for your birthday don´t spend all because you are gonna need for the Galaxy games XD Garchopex (talk) 08:25, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy Birthday Lord! Best wishes! -- 'Sam • Unwiped Tears • 11:36/10.15.2013 :No problem. Enjoy your day! -- Sam • Unwiped Tears • 14:31/10.15.2013 Happy (late) B-Day Happy Birthday Lord ^^ Hope you have a great day 14:33, October 15, 2013 (UTC) HB Thanks Lord. Happy Birthday to you too. I hope you're having a great day as well :D ' TsurugiFan16 Devil Burst Fire Tornado Bicycle Sword' 21:45, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Happy Birthday! OMG LORD IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY TODAY?! :OOOOO HAVE AN AWESOME BIRTHDAY LORD! (: (Sorry I'm being overly excited here) ^^ ' 'Snow.angel97' 'Tempest Blade' '00 Sword' ' ' ' 23.25/10.15.2013 Re: Happy Birthday You're welcome~ ^^ 12:22, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Keshin User Hi~admin I think Matei Gryphon the original user is Matsukaze Tenma , 'I think the Gallery of Matei Gryphon armed should be used by 'Matsukaze Tenma 'will be better , Otherwise , you will be misleading the other on this wiki , I hope you can consider this problem. thanks for a lot!! Fei Rune (talk) 12:00, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Lordina just wanted to know if u would know the latest Tcg codes cause i cant find them. 'Kariya Ice Ground Penguin the Hand ' ' 04:10, October 18, 2013 (UTC)